


Finding Safety

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an undeniable bond between them that went deeper than either of them could have ever suspected. The anchor connection Brynden spoke of during that sacrifice was stronger in them than in any of the others. It’s why she could hear the MRI clanking in her head and why he knew exactly where she was in Eichen. It was that stupid red string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/gifts).



Sansa trudged into the living room with a mug of tea in her hands to sit down on the end of the couch opposite Jon. It’d been almost 24 hours since her rescue from Eichen House and the obsessive need to be as close to Jon as possible was lingering somewhere under her skin. They’d moved from what could definitely be called cuddling on the couch only moments before Robb, Arianne, and Tommen pulled up to the lake house. He’d excused himself to go talk to Robb and she’d hurried upstairs to avoid Arianne and her cautious questioning and concerned glances. 

She’d retreated to her old bedroom until she was sure most of the house was sleeping in their respective bedrooms. When she reached the end of the stairs she spotted Jon on the couch with the blue glow of the TV coloring his skin. Sansa sat down on the end opposite him and they watched the old rerun of some show from the nineties in silence. Eventually they’d gone to bed and managed to keep their distance once everyone was awake and they were working on the next step in their plans to defeat The Beast. She picked the opposite end of the table when they ate lunch, she stood between Arianne and Tommen while he was across the table between Robb and Arya who arrived with Gendry earlier that day, and she stayed on the porch reading something for school while he and the others walked down to the water to cool off and take a minute to be normal. 

Later once everyone was asleep and she was having a hard time getting her racing thoughts under control, she wandered back downstairs again to find Jon in the same place he’d been the night before. She went to the kitchen first to make herself some tea before joining him. While she waited for the water to boil and the tea to steep, her thoughts drifted to the palpable change in the very air that surrounded her and Jon. 

There was an undeniable bond between them that went deeper than either of them could have ever suspected. The anchor connection Brynden spoke of during that sacrifice was stronger in them than in any of the others. It’s why she could hear the MRI clanking in her head and why he knew exactly where she was in Eichen. It was that stupid red string. 

The red string of fate was an enigma in and of itself. Originally it signified a tight bond between people with intertwined fates, but more and more it was being used as a metaphor for those who are meant for each other in one manner or another. Somewhere along the line, she’d crossed the line of seeing him as her brother’s friend and then her own friend and more recently, he was seeming more and more like a real option as a lover.

She shook the thought from her mind. Relationships never turned out well for her. Joffrey was an asshole, Willas was dead, and Harry, well he hardly mattered next to Jon. She was well and truly in love with him and she had a sneaking suspicion that his feeling for her weren’t as cut and dry as they used to be. 

Sansa glanced over at Jon and swallowed hard. Things were weird now that the others were at the house. She’d give anything to go back to those hours where she was tucked safely in his arms with his fingers threading through her hair and the soft sounds of bad TV the only thing filling the air. 

His eyes caught hers, “You okay?” 

She looked down at her cup of tea and bit her lip gently, “Yeah. Just having a hard time sleeping, it’s been a whirlwind week or so.” 

“Yeah, it has. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Did you ever want to talk about it?” 

Several long moments passed and she almost regretted the words, but he nodded and sighed, “Good point.” 

They went back to watching the TV and she pulled her knees closer to her chest, sipping from the mug slowly. She watched him watching the TV and he caught her staring again, raising an eyebrow at her. 

She swallowed and set the mug down on the coffee table before turning to fully face him. “Can I ask a favor of you?” 

“Of course. Always.” 

“Will you come lay down with me? At least until I fall asleep?” 

Jon’s face took on a look of dismay and surprise. Sansa could tell he wasn’t quite sure what to do with the request. She shook her head, “Forget it, I just. I thought I might actually get to sleep. I feel safer when you’re around…” 

He took in the words and nodded, “Yeah. I can do that.” 

Jon reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Sansa stood up from the couch and he followed her up the stairs with his hand gently on her lower back. She led him into her room and shut the door quietly behind them. She lay down in bed and patted the empty spot next to her. He tentatively lay down next to her and slipped under the covers. He lay with one hand tucked under his head and the other resting on his t-shirt covered stomach. She shifted onto her side and pressed one of her feet against his calf. 

They lay in silence for several moments, Jon watching the ceiling and Sansa counting the air bubbles in the paint on her wall. She cleared her throat, “Do you, um, do you mind if I…if…” 

Sansa sighed heavily and adjusted her pillow. She heard Jon shift next to her and his arm come to rest over her hip and her back tucked against his chest. 

“Thanks…” she murmured. 

“Night San,” he whispered. 

“Goodnight…” 

Sansa drifted off to sleep without the overcrowding of voices in her head and easier dreams. When she woke from her first nightmare, Jon’s arm tightened around her waist and he whispered sleepy words of comfort to her. Once her eyes grew heavy again and her heart stopped beating like it was going to burst from her chest, she felt asleep in Jon Snow’s arms feeling the overarching sense of safety she’d felt from the moment they pulled away from Eichen House come back over her. She knew that as long as she had Jon, she’d be safe. He’d save her. Always.


End file.
